One Week
by Dragonknight1990
Summary: Aurora's parents decide to leave on vacation for a week, leaving her in the care of Maleficent. Over the course of the week, they uncover some of the darker secrets they keep buried. AU prompt I got from Merikiwi. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is based around a prompt request I got from Merikiwi. I'm anticipating this to be much shorter than Trials and Turbulence, probably no more than seven or eight chapters.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Thirsty?" he asked softly as she leaned against his shoulder. They were at their spot, out in the woods, just like they had done many times in the course of their now three year affair. His arm was wrapped almost possessively around her shoulder.

She smiled and nodded as she took the flask of honey mead from him. She took a healthy swig before handing the flask back. It didn't take long before she started to feel woozy. Something was very wrong, but she did not have time to voice her concerns before she felt the darkness consume her.

When she woke later, her head throbbed with her heartbeat. It took several minutes for her to identify where she was: on the blanket that Stefan had ever so kindly laid out for them the previous night in their spot in the woods. Her clothes were gone, and her nether regions felt sore…and violated.

 _What happened?_ That question repeated over and over in her mind, intermixed with _where is Stefan_? She groaned and cried as realization of what must've happened hit her like a ton of bricks…

 _Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…_

She rolled over and forced her eyes open to check her phone. Diaval was calling her. Her eyes narrowed. It was 8:36 in the morning. He knew better than to call her in the morning hours, even if his call saved her from the third nightmare that week. She answered the call with a displeased huff.

"This better be important, Diaval."

"Mistress… I—well, there's been a—a new development," Diaval's nervous voice responded.

"What is it?" Maleficent demanded in a clipped tone. Impatience began boiling over the surface, and she fought to keep it contained, lest she frighten her manservant from telling her why he was calling her at such an hour.

"He's hiring a caretaker for his daughter for a week…"

That _he_ could only mean one person. There was only one man Diaval knew not to name, at least to Maleficent.

"Go on."

"Qualifications include: woman, can cook, clean, and able to provide a respectful role model for his daughter."

Maleficent rolled her eyes at the list Diaval provided her. "Hypocritical ass," she muttered under her breath.

"What should I do, Mistress?"

"Do whatever is necessary to get me in there."

"Of course."

"Contact me when it's done." With that, Maleficent hung up. She fell back against her pillows and brought her hand to her eyes. It was going to be a long week, she was sure of that. She had not seen Stefan or his spawn in many years, during which she bided her time.

After several long minutes of just lying in bed, she rolled out of her bed and padded down to the bathroom to shower. The hot water helped her to remain grounded, even as flashes of her nightmare played back in her mind. Facing Stefan again…that wasn't going to be easy. She had changed her appearance over the years since he betrayed her. Her once light brown hair was now a mahogany, and required constant maintenance to keep up her appearance. She lost several pounds over the years, to the point that her cheekbones were more pronounced, giving her a more severe look. Her once bright eyes were now shadowed to reflect the pain she carried.

Once she stepped out of the shower and dried herself, she dressed in a pair of pinstripe slacks and a white button down shirt. She fussed with the collar for a few minutes until she had it looking straight. She then applied her makeup before her phone buzzed on the bathroom sink. She glanced at it, and once she saw that it was Diaval calling her back, she answered it.

"Yes?" she asked expectantly in a low, almost threatening tone.

"You're in. Stefan and his wife are leaving at 6:30 this evening. They want to meet you at 6."

"Very well."

* * *

Aurora gaped at her parents in disbelief. Her father had just announced over breakfast that they were leaving for a week, and that she was going to have a babysitter during the duration of her parents' trip.

"We're leaving tonight," Stefan informed, sounding disinterested in his daughter's protests.

"But I can just stay with one of my friends!"

"No." Stefan's eyes narrowed critically.

"I'm seventeen! I don't need a fucking babysitter!"

"Language, young lady!" Stefan barked while Aurora's mother gasped.

Aurora looked affronted at her parents. She got up from her spot at the table and marched upstairs to her bedroom, ignoring her father's orders to come back to the table until she was excused. Once she got up to her room, she slammed the door and walked over to her stereo and turned up her music before throwing herself to her mattress.

She sighed forlornly into her pillow. Her parents were always doing something like this. It wasn't fair! She punched her mattress until exhaustion forced her to take a nap.

* * *

Later that evening, Maleficent grimaced sourly as she gazed up at the Briars' residence. It had been years since she had set eyes on that place. Doing so now made her stomach turn, and she was expected to spend the next week within its walls. She had to remind herself that it was all in the name of revenge against the man who took everything from her. With that thought, she opened her car door and walked with dignity to the front door.

She glared at her trembling hand as she pressed the doorbell. Her skin crawled with anticipation. Still, she stood there with a façade of calm. She did not have to wait long before the door opened to reveal a smiling blonde woman. It took her a moment to recognize Leila Briars.

"You must be Ms. Raven," Leila said pleasantly, smiling up at Maleficent.

"Why yes," Maleficent forced out with a smile of her own before she could choke on her words. She glanced past Leila to see the face that had haunted her nightmares for years, Stefan Briars. She forcefully quashed the wide range of emotions raging under the surface of her pleasant mask.

"Aurora!" Stefan shouted grotesquely. "Aurora, get down here!"

When Leila invited Maleficent inside, she wanted nothing more than to run away, but she quelled that feeling and stepped through the threshold. She heard the stomping of feet coming from the stairs. It was not long before she laid eyes on a much younger version of Leila, from the blonde hair to the brilliant blue eyes. She frowned. The girl was still _his_ spawn.

"Aurora, darling, this is Ms. Raven," Leila said.

Aurora frowned in what Maleficent could only describe as disgust and contempt.

Maleficent arched an eyebrow in response.

"Leila, we better go now," Stefan said stiffly. "We don't want to miss our flight. Ms. Raven, you will find my instructions in the kitchen."

Maleficent gladly stepped aside for Stefan and his wife. She turned back toward Aurora, only to find her charge already gone, probably back to her room, if she were to guess. She huffed and shook her head. "Teens," she muttered under her breath before going to where she knew the kitchen was.

The house had not changed much over the years. Stefan had always been very meticulous about maintaining appearances. Maleficent knew that he came from an impoverished background. It was one of the things he used to lure her in during those wild rebellious years before he violently cast her away. She noticed that there were not very many photos of his daughter hanging up, and certainly none of them recent, leading her to wonder for a fleeting moment what sort of family dynamic existed. She shook the thought away. She needed to remain focused on why she was there in the first place.

She found the list of instructions hanging on the fridge. She glanced at it and rolled her eyes at a few items. Bed time by 8pm, private vocal lessons Thursday at 4, homework must be completed before dinner—that one got a rise from Maleficent. What sort of parent made their child wait to eat? Obviously, the answer was Stefan. She slammed the piece of paper on the countertop and marched up the stairs.

All she had to do was follow the angry sounding music to find Aurora's room. She knocked on the girl's door.

"Go away!"

Maleficent's nostrils flared at the uncouth way Aurora addressed her. She closed her eyes and silently counted to three before she opened her mouth. "Dinner will be in an hour." With that, she returned to the kitchen to take stock of what was available.

It seemed that Stefan either did not have time to provision his daughter, or simply did not care. Maleficent wasn't sure which was worse. Again, that led her to wonder just how much he actually cared for Aurora. She grimaced at that intrusive thought.

Perhaps she could take Aurora out for dinner? That would enable her to get the girl to trust her, and thus a way to get at Stefan. And while she took the girl out, she could have Diaval do some grocery shopping.

With the plan made, she called him and gave him a list of essential groceries for the week. By the time the call was finished, Aurora had wandered down to the kitchen.

"I thought you said dinner would be ready in an hour," Aurora sniffed.

Maleficent turned to Aurora and forced a smile. "I thought we could go out to eat tonight."

* * *

Aurora could hardly believe her ears. Did this woman say what she thought she said? She blinked. It could be a trap. Her father could have brought this woman over to spy on her. It was certainly a possibility that she had to consider.

"I'm not hungry," she said stiffly. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the fridge while she watched and waited for the woman's reaction.

"Well, I am, and I am not leaving you here by yourself."

Aurora gaped at her. She was treating her just like her father, like a child. It downright pissed her off. "You can't force me to go."

"No, I can't. And I have no interest in forcing you to do anything against your will."

Aurora blinked, suddenly surprised. "You don't?"

"Is that so surprising?"

"No…" She turned away quickly, so as to prevent the strangely familiar woman from seeing through to the doubt.

"Go get ready. I want to leave in ten minutes."

Aurora stared at the woman for a moment, perplexed. This woman was being much more polite than any adult she had ever met. But at the same time, Aurora got the impression that she would not get away with any of her usual shenanigans that she often tried whenever her parents left her with a babysitter.

She walked back up to her room to grab her shoes and a light coat. When she went back down the stairs, the woman her father hired to watch her for the week was waiting by the door.

"My name's Maleficent, by the way."

"Maleficent," Aurora repeated, enunciating each syllable. The name sounded oddly familiar, and it tugged at some far off memory that refused to surface. She shook it away and followed Maleficent out the front door.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have a very busy schedule that leaves little to no time for writing these days. Plus, I did something really stupid at work that makes it somewhat difficult for me to type.**

 **Chapter 2**

The restaurant Maleficent brought Aurora to was nice, and not too extravagant, not like the places her father sometimes dragged her to with her mother. It was all for show, at least for him. He dragged Aurora out to those establishments for business meetings, trying to marry her off to his boss's son, Phillip.

But no, this restaurant was quaint. It served authentic Italian food, which if Aurora was going to be honest was a bit clichéd. Still, it was nice. And Maleficent even attempted to strike up a conversation with her. Maybe a week with this woman wasn't going to be so horrible after all. If that proved to be the case, then her father's idea of a punishment was going to backfire on him, and that made Aurora laugh a little to think about.

The conversation was inconsequential. The topics ranged from how Aurora liked school, what her dreams were after graduation, if she got along with her parents… Really, the entire conversation over dinner was centered on Aurora. Whenever she tried to find out more about Maleficent, the question got redirected back to her.

Maleficent. She was an enigma, and Aurora was determined to solve the mystery behind the woman before the week was out.

She was standing in the kitchen, looking for a box of cereal for breakfast when she felt a pair of hands on her hips. There was also a set of breasts pressed against her back. Breasts? _'The fuck?'_

"Don't move," the sultry female voice commanded in her ear.

It was strange, but she was turned on by this. Why was she turned on? Was it because it was so sudden? The command? Not having any control? It turned out that she didn't care the reason, only that she _was_ turned on, and now something _had_ to be done about it.

The hands on her hips slowly edged their way up to her breasts. Fingers squeezed then and kneaded expertly. Her nipples were pinched and tweaked through the fabric of her shirt.

She gasped and struggled not to squirm, afraid that if she disobeyed, this would come to an end. She whimpered when the hands retreated.

"What did I tell you?"

She cringed at the tone the female voice used. She didn't remember moving, but maybe she had without realizing it.

"Not to move," she stammered quickly.

The woman circled around in front of her. It was Maleficent. _'What?'_

Aurora woke with a gasp. She sat bolt upright. She was in her bed. Her room was the way she left it. And Maleficent was nowhere to be seen.

She slowly lowered herself back against her pillow and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the dream meant. Was she losing her mind? She must be. Maleficent was some years older than her, and probably had a boyfriend.

Regardless of what the dream meant though, it still left her unfulfilled. Frustrated, she began masturbating, all the while trying to think of any of the hot guys at her school. Instead, the face of a certain brunette kept popping into her fantasies. Resigned, she ran with it until she got herself off.

That left her feeling very confused. She was straight, so why had her babysitter somehow make it into her wet dreams? It made no sense. And she knew it was going to drive her crazy until she understood it.

* * *

Maleficent grumbled when her alarm started buzzing. She really couldn't understand why Stefan's spawn couldn't get herself to school, but if she was going to keep up pretenses, she was going to have to make sure the brat got to school on time. She rolled out of the guest bed she opted to use during the duration of her stay. As soon as her feet hit the carpet, she wanted to roll back into bed and give up on the day. Still, she got up and got dressed in the emerald blouse and slacks she had set aside the night before, knowing full well that she would likely be a grump when she woke.

As soon as she was dressed and a light layer of makeup was applied, she padded down to the kitchen in search of breakfast, not for her, but for Aurora. She mixed together a bowl of yogurt and chopped up fruit, and just as her charge came into the kitchen, she set the bowl down.

She noted how Aurora's movements were much stiffer than they were the previous night. She found the way that Aurora seemed to avoid looking at her odd, but she kept it to herself. In her experience, all teenagers were odd, and she doubted that Aurora was any exception. She leaned against the counter and tried to act casual while Aurora ate.

A little while later, she started her car's engine and drove toward Aurora's school. The drive was silent, and under normal circumstances, that would have suited her just fine, but for some reason that morning was different. She _wanted_ conversation, and what was odder was that she wanted to talk to Stefan's spawn. Every few seconds, she caught herself stealing glances at the blonde youth.

She found that she had trouble accepting that Aurora shared half her genetics with a man who had left Maleficent wounded almost beyond repair. Of course, she had to remind herself that she had only met Aurora the previous night, and she had thought she knew Stefan for years before he betrayed her. In the course of Aurora's life, he might have twisted her to be just like him: cunning and cruel.

When she parked at the curb to let Aurora out, she asked, "Do you have any plans after school?"

She smirked inwardly at the way Aurora turned to look at her. It was as though the girl thought she had grown an extra head. Amused, her lips quirked into a sneer.

"Um…no. I'm supposed to go to my tutoring session straight after school," Aurora answered slowly.

Maleficent's upper lip curled up unpleasantly. _'Ridiculous,'_ she thought. She tried to appear more reasonable at the cautious expression Aurora was displaying. "You deserve a night off once in a while. Do what you wish, but call me first. You have my number?"

Aurora's beaming smile was contagious, although Maleficent kept her own joy reined in. She watched as Aurora walked to the school building with a skip to her step.

Once she was left alone in her car, her thoughts wandered to the girl in her care for the next few days. It was strange, but she felt oddly protective of her, and she was left to wonder if Stefan was ever abusive toward her. The possibility made sense, based off the little Maleficent had observed in the last sixteen hours. She wondered if she could maybe convince Aurora to tell her if anything had ever happened. If so, then she had just one more reason to despise Stefan.

Anger rolled off of her in waves. While she thought of Aurora as strictly _his_ spawn, she was still a minor, and as a parent, Stefan _was_ supposed to be responsible for her welfare.

At an angry honk from behind her, she reigned her chaotic thoughts back in and drove back to her house for the rest of the day. She was certainly not going to return to _his_ place if she could avoid it. Maybe she would call Diaval and have him investigate if Stefan had ever been accused of child abuse.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
